The Charmed Ones
The Charmed Ones are three witches of the Warren line destined to be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. During the Salem witch trials, Melinda Warren was a powerful witch who possessed three magical powers: she could move things with her mind, freeze things and see the future. Before her execution, Melinda vowed that each generation of her family would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters. These sisters would be known as The Charmed Ones and would be mightiest together as The Power of Three, a powerful force against evil. The Original Charmed Ones The first three daughters of Patty Halliwell- Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell were the original trio of sisters to become the Charmed Ones and harness The Power of Three. Melinda Warren's powers were split between the three, so that Prue possessed Telekinesis, Piper could freeze and Phoebe had Premonitions. The three used their powers to protect the innocent for three years, until Prue Halliwell was killed by the demon Shax. The Reconstituted Charmed Ones After the death of Prue Halliwell, the existence of a secret fourth daughter, Paige Matthews was revealed by Patty Halliwell. The result of a forbidden affair between Patty and her whitelighter Sam Wilder, Paige was given up for adoption when she was born. Piper cast a spell to call a lost witch, intending to summon Prue's spirit, but instead drew Paige to Prue's funeral. Once Paige joins the sisters in the Manor for the first time, the Power of Three is reconstituted. Like Prue, Paige also possesses the Warren power to move things with her mind, but does it differently due to her whitelighter side, as well as exhibiting various whitelighter abilities. The sisters fought various incarnations of evil until they eventually came to their final destined battle, against The Ultimate Power. Once victorious, the three sisters went on to live their family lives until it was clear that further battles were on the horizon. Four Sisters It was revealed that Prue Halliwell has returned to earth and inhabited the body of a young woman in order to continue her unfulfilled destiny. Once Prue is back on the same plane as her sisters, all four of their powers grow considerably stronger, however Prue stresses that she can not meet her sisters or chaos will occur due to the contradiction to the prophecy. Rennek sets things up so that Paige meets Prue and when the two make physical contact the powers of the sisters begin to go out of control and progressively worsen. Prue is reunited with all three of her sisters and reaches the conclusion that she must drink a power stripping potion in order to set things right. Once this is done, the natural order returns and Prue remains to help her sisters in the final battle against Rennek, using magical weapons; during which, Prue absorbs The Empyreal Sword and The Grimoire. After the battle, Prue stays within the Nexus of The All in order to be its new guardian. Category:Witches Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Charmed Ones